mobius_deep_spacefandomcom-20200215-history
Bilster Chaos, Angel of Chaos
Bilster like most of the Chaos Family were created as experiments as a part of Project Chaos. A project run by a large group of Humans working in a abandoned island on Mobius known as Dawn Island. Each member of the family was named after letters in the ancient Greek language that the humans used to speak. Bilster was given the name Phi. The scientists at first were incredibly happy when they made Phi but felt they could make more powerful subjects. They continued creating more and more subjects of their experiments. One day while the scientists were researching and not experimenting Phi, Alpha and Beta all awoke one after the other. The scientists spoke with their subjects for the first time quickly they realized that the subjects were too dangerous and evil for their own protection they prepared to disable the life supports in the capsules the subjects were sealed in however realizing it was life or death, Phi unleashed his power destroying his own capsule. He then proceeded to free all his family around him. Most fled but Phi, Alpha, Beta and Gamma remained and went on a brutal slaughter against all their creators that did not flee. Phi later went on with his four brothers to form a large villainous group causing terror across the entire universe however one day Phi began to question what his purpose was and he betrayed his own followers and his brothers. Leaving them all for dead he fled and went into hiding on Mobius where he posed under the name Bilster. Over many years he battled a variety of villains and even Zant himself giving him the reputation as one of Mobius's greatest heroes. Along this time he made a variety of friends and allies. During this time as well he met a young female hedgehog and had three children with her. Their first son and daughter tragically died during a bombardment of their home and village however their second daughter, Veronica Chaos survived and fled their home to become a villain due to her hatred for her father for not saving her siblings. Bilster's wife later died and he continued to be a hero of Mobius for many years. During this time he met the previous Archangel who he became close friends with and when he was eventually killed by his dark equal, referred to only as Dark Bilster or DB for short he was revived by the Archangel of Balance as a angel taking the position of Angel of Chaos. After some more years of fighting evil he retired from being a hero and formed Chaos Corp. A large company in Chaos City the new capital of Mobius. During this time as well he started training groups of heroes in secret to help combat the new rising threats to the galaxy. Forms Knight Form, Better known as Sir. Chaos as he refers to himself as is the medieval incarnation of Bilster. Wearing knight armor this form is the fastest of his forms, using speed to confuse and throw off slower foes. Rainbow Form, better known as Origin form by Bilster is the form where he unlocks the maximum of his magical abilities and uses a variety of elemental attacks at their highest power. The form referred to by Bilster as Phi is the darkest form he can have. This form has only ever been used in near death situations and never willingly. This form is the complete physical and psychological change from Bilster into his dark past. This form is completely uncontrollable by Bilster and as of recent is unusable considering the fact that this form became sentient and defused itself from Bilster.